Bring It On
Plot Cast Story Chris: (standing the dock) Chris McLean here, bringing you an all new season of Total Drama! Blaineley: (glaring at Chris) Ahem. Forgeting something? Or should I say someone? Chris: Oh yeah! (snaps fingers) Oh, Chef! Blaineley: (facepalm) No, you nutjob! Me! I swear, one day, one day I will kill you. I'm Blaineley, Chris' co-host of the show. This season of Total Drama is all new, with -- Chris: (covers Blaineley's mouth) That's my job. Go fetch me a mocha latte with extra sugar. Stat. Oh, remember to hold the cream. Blaineley: (glaring at Chris) I'm a co-host, not an unpaid slave monkey, like them. (points to Marie, Dan and Trevor) (scene cuts to Marie, Dan, and Trevor glaring at Blaineley and Chris) Trevor and Dan: Hey! Marie: Excuse me?! (puts hands on hips) I may be small, but I can definitely throw a punch! Chris: Whatever. (rolls eyes) This season contains a brand new cast! 32, that's right, 32 teens have signed up to compete for a million dollars! The challenges are harder, the contestants wierder, and the drama bigger! Blaineley: Who are these contestants exactally? Find out, right here on Total. Drama. Extreme! Chris: Hey! That was my bit! Blaineley: I don't care! (theme song) Chris: And we're back with Total Drama Extreme. Now that Blaineley has actually shut up... (camera pans to show Blaineley tied up and gagged) we can actually start introducing the first team! First up, the Screaming Deer! (camera pans over to a small ship with all of the team members on it) Meet Malik and Drew.! Malik: Hey. (nods) Drew: The cops better not find me here. Malik: (looks weirdly at him) Chris: Sienna! Sienna: (poses) Hey. (winks) Chris: Up next is... Mariah, Demi and Damien! Demi: This is gonna be so fun! (cheers) Mariah: Honey, nothing about this place looks fun. It's a dump. Damien: (laughs) Chris: (glares at Mariah) Now meet Max, Skyler and Ronnie! Skyler: You good for nothing brat! How dare you try to steal Dexie away from me! He loves me! Ronnie: Darling, please! No one likes you, you purple freak! Skyler: (gasps) Everyone likes me! And at least I have a soul! Stupid ginger! Max: (cheers) Sweet! Cat fight! Chris: Say hello to Joel and Julian! Joel: Yo, where the hotel at? Julian: It's a summer camp, not Los Angeles. Joel: Yo, man. Stop trynna burst my bubble. Julian: ... Loser. Chris: Alexis, Cassie and Erick are next! Alexis: (fanning herself while looking at Erick) Erick: (winks at Alexis) Alexis: (blushes) Cassie: (talking to Alexis) I don't know what you see in him. He's not even that hot. Chris: And Colt! Colt: Leaving me last there, Chris? Do you have something against me? (glares at Chris) Chris: Now that you mention it... Colt: You little wiener. Chris: Moving on... now let's meet the Killer Bears! First up, Lily, Matt, Mallory and Luke! Lily: Hi! I'm Valerie! (waves) Matt: Yo, losers! (grins) Mallory: (scratches her arm nervously) Um... this is awkward... Luke: What? What is it? Mallory: Oh nothing, it's just your aura... Luke: My what?-- Chris: Moving on to Joey, Kelsey and Dex! Joey: You're hot, Kelsey. Kelsey: (blushes) You're hot too, Joey. Joey: ...Wanna make out? Kelsey: Sure, why not? (makes out with Joey) Dex: ...Ew love. Chris: Jadus, Samantha! Welcome! Jadus: Hi! (smiles and waves at the camera) Samantha: Ew. Why'd you sign up? You'd never win! (laughs) Just kidding! Jadus: (glares at Samantha) Heh, sooo funny. (shoves Samantha) Samantha: (gets pushed into Lauren) Lauren: (falls back and falls into Ben's arms) Oh.. (looks at him and blushes) Hey.. Ben: Hey beautiful. (smiles) Chris: Aww! Ben and Lauren are having a moment! Cute! Next is Destiny! Destiny: Hi! (waves and poses for the camera) I'm Destiny! Chris: Yes we know... now let's move on to Serena and Boxe! Serena: This is a waste of my time. Just hand over the money so we can get this over with. We all know that I'm gonna win-- Destiny: (pushes Serena away from the camera) (yelling at the camera man) Who said you could pan away from me?! Not me! The world needs to see my many angels. (poses then Serena pushes her away) Boxe: (snickers) This should be good. Chris: Er, ok then. Lastly, let's meet Arturo and Daniel! Daniel: (sketches something) Hey. Arturo: Yo, bro. Where the parties at, dude? We needa have some fuuuun, dudes! (starts fist pumping) Chris: Now you've met the cast! And now it's time for you guys to get on this beach. Jadus: But, um, Chris. Our ships aren't even docked. Chris: (smirks) I'll fix that. Or should I say Chef will. Chef: (in a helicopter and drops a bomb in-between the ships causing everyone to land into the water) Chris: Swim to the shore my little fishes! Serena: (screams) Chris! You're gonna pay for this! (everyone is at the shore) Chris: Ok, fishies. You're first challenge is too run from here all the way to the main camp. You'll have to go through the forest, but be careful, some animals are still mutated. Mariah: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sooo scared. (roars are heard in the forest) Mariah: Yeah, okay. Now I'm scared. Chris: Now, here's the catch-- Damien: When isn't there a catch? Chris: Shut it, skater boy. Anyways, the last people from each team will be eliminated, so you don't wanna get there last. And go! (everyone starts running) Colt: (running alongside Sienna) Hey hot stuff. Sienna: Ew, what do you want? Colt: You. (winks) Destiny: (growls) (scene skips to the finish line) Demi: (crosses the finish line) Woohoo! Made it! Arturo and Damien: (crosses it at the same time) Yes! Malik: (crosses the finish line) Win! (scene skips to Ari and Matt walking next to each-other) Matt: So, Ari… how's about we make an alliance? Ari: I don't know... all I know is that I really want a cupcake right now... Matt: (looks oddly at her) Okay... (walks away) Chris: (at the finish line with most of the contestants) So, we're waiting on Matt, Ari, Chris P., Julian, Joey and Kelsey... Joey: (carrying Kelsey while making out with her) Kelsey: (making out with Joey) Matt: (walking behind them with arms crossed) Don't you two get tired of sucking face? Julian: (walks past the finish line) This was annoying. I could've been jamming out to my guitar. Chris: Welcome, you four. This means that Ari and Chris P. are out! Ari and Chris P.: (arrive) Chris P.: What'd I miss? Chris: You guys are out. Sorry. Ari: Awww, I thought I was doing so good. Chris: Yeah... no. It's time for you guys to take the Hurl of Shame. Pack your bags. (At the Hurl of Shame) Ari and Chris P.: (sitting on the Hurl of Shame) Chris: Any last words? Chris P.: Well-- Chris: Not you, Nerd Boy. I was talking to Ari. Ari: Um, not really. I just thought I saw a uni-- (Chris let's the catapult go and they get sent off) cooooooooooooooooorn! Chris: It gives me pleasure to see kids being catapulted in the air. (laughs) Now let's move onto the reward challenge! (in front of the cabins with the teams in two groups) Chris: Now, I will ask you some questions from the past seasons. To demonstrate how this challenge will work, I've brought past contestants Tyler, LeShawna, Harold and Beth! LeShawna: Yo, Chris! I don't remember reading this in my contract! Chris: It was in really small letters. Don't worry about it. So here's the demonstration: Tyler, who was eliminated in the Yukon? Tyler: (scratches his head) Uh.... Bridgette? Chris: Good! Tyler gets a point. If you answer a question correctly you get a point for your team. Now Beth, who was the third aftermath guest in Total Drama Action? Beth: I don't know... Trent? (gets zapped) Chris: Wrong! Beth is out and cannot help her team anymore. Get it? Good. Malik, who was the winner of Total Drama Action? Malik: Duncan. Chris: Good. One point for the Screaming Deer. Matt, who was the first eliminated from Total Drama Island? Matt: Ezekiel? Chris: Good. One point for the Deer and one point for the Bears. Melissa, who was the tenth eliminated from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Melissa: Um.... Lightning? (gets zapped) Chris: Wrong! The correct answer was Jo! Melissa is out! (Time passes and only Malik, Colt, Ronnie, and Damien are left for the Deer and Alexis, Dex, and Tiara for the Bears) Chris: The Deer are in the lead. The next question goes to Tiara. Tiara, what was the first challenge of Total Drama Island? This is a two part question. Tiara: Um, jumping off of a cliff and... (pauses) (gets zapped) Chris: Time's up. The correct answer was jumping off of a cliff and building a jacuzzi. Tiara's out. And since there's no way the Killer Bears will win, the Screaming Deers win the good cabin with a flat screen tv, hot tub, air conditioning and more! Screaming Deer: (cheer) Killer Bears: (moan and sigh) Jadus: (in the confessional) This. Sucks. Malik: (in the confessional) Woohoo! Max: We're going all the way, baby! (hugs Melissa) Melissa: (cheers) Tiara: (glares at them) Chris: That wraps up this episode of Total. Drama! Blaineley: Extreme! Chris: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be tied up! Blaineley: Well I'm not! (tackles Chris off to the side and the camera turns off) Trivia *This is the first episode of the whole series. *The contestants arrived in this order: Mallory, Shawn, Alexis, Jonna, Dex, Sam, Skyler, Boxe, Sienna, Melissa, Erick, James, Katelyn, Colt, Destiny, Malik, Luke, Damien, Demi, Daniel, Arturo, Mariah, Serena, Joey, Kelsey, Lauren, Ronnie, Chris P., Tiara, Ben, Max and Ari. Gallery MalloryArrives.png|Chris welcomes Mallory to the island Kelseyarrives.png|Kelsey and Joey meet each other Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Episodes